


Under the Table

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ASOIAF kinkmeme.</p><p>Prompt: Ned is becoming increasingly frustrated during a large gathering (a feast, a meeting with his bannermen, whatever). Catelyn decides to help him relax by getting him off under the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure where the E/M line is, so feedback is appreciated on that end.

His sigh was nearly inaudible, but after the years and intimacies they’d shared together, Catelyn had learned to pick up on even Ned’s slightest cues. She could tell that he was frustrated beyond belief with the situation and longed to be anywhere but right where he was. So, glancing around the room with her peripheral vision, verifying that no one was watching her, and tucking her chair in a little further for good measure, she placed her hand on her husband’s knee and gave it a comforting squeeze. He turned to her and smiled briefly, tiredly, before turning back to his bickering bannermen.

Cat smiled privately, shifted in her chair, and slowly slid her hand up Ned’s leg until she reached his cock. He jumped ever so slightly at the contact, but as her hand merely rested there, he soon returned to the business at hand.

“Really, Bolton, you can’t _possibly_ …”

The weight and pressure of Cat’s hand had been enough to make him stiffen slightly, and when she began, gently, to squeeze him, Ned felt his cock quickly become hard. Gods, how he longed to be in her bed, where he could spread her out before him, feel her skin on his, touch…but then the way she was touching him now was absolutely exhilarating.

Catelyn felt a little awkward. She’d touched Ned like this (at least, when they were in the privacy of a bedchamber and usually unclothed as well) hundreds of times, but never before with her left hand. It would be much too obvious to reach her right over into his lap, though, so this would have to do. By the speed at which he’d reached full strength she figured it was enough. She let her fingers move along his length, feeling through his breeches for the places she knew were his favorites, and briefly dropped her hand lower to cup his balls. At that, he closed his eyes for a moment, and though he appeared to pass it off as exasperation with Bolton’s and Umber’s inability to concede on even the slightest of points, Cat knew it was an expression of pleasure and felt her cunt pulse at the thought. She increased her pressure and speed and let her thumb press circles into the head.

Ned was fighting the desperate urge to groan, close his eyes, lean back in his chair and bask in the pleasure of his wife’s hand on his cock. And maybe her other body parts as the night wore on. Unfortunately, this meeting seemed interminable, and he couldn’t very well perform his duties as Lord of Winterfell if he didn’t at least try to pay attention. He settled for allowing the very slightest thrust of his hips to bring himself into closer, snugger contact.

Cat smiled to herself as she felt her husband press his groin into her hand. It was not much, but this was Ned of the preternatural self-control, and she knew that had he been any other man caught by the same lust, that tiny movement would have been bending her over the table and taking her right there. Again she felt a strong flicker of arousal, and she pressed her knees together and shifted a bit in her seat. She knew he was close to finding his release but wasn’t sure if touching him through his breeches would provide the necessary stimulation.

Unfortunately there was no way she could undo his laces properly with one hand, especially her left. And his breeches were tight enough that her hand would not fit. And, even if she did manage to unlace him, she could never re-lace him, and it would not do for his bannermen to discover that he’d been distracted while hearing their argument. Even if it _was_ a petty one.

A lapse in the conversation, however, made it appropriate for her to lean over and murmur in her husband’s ear, and Catelyn took full advantage.

“Ned, my love, I want you so badly,” she told him, trying to keep her words on topic though she knew that anything sounded erotic when whispered into the ear of a man whose cock was being stroked. “Please come for me…I know you want to…I only wish you could put it inside me…I’ve been dreaming of it for hours…” It _felt_ like hours, anyway, since this whole meeting had begun. She hesitated a moment, and then finally played the trump.

“I’ve got my other hand on my cunt.” She didn’t, but she wished she did – and as she watched Ned struggle to keep his face blank while he spilled his seed, she wished it even more. She left her hand in place while his heartbeat slowed down to normal and then carefully extracted it from his groin. As she did so she took care to knock his water goblet, which fell over and spilled water into his lap.

“Oh! My lord, I am so sorry,” said Cat immediately, smiling innocently as he jumped. “Now you are all wet, oh, dear.” She turned away from her husband and addressed the room. “Perhaps, my lords, we should allow my husband to change out of his wet breeches. In the meantime, Lord Bolton, if I may be so bold as to make a suggestion…”

Some hours later, Ned could scarcely believe his good fortune. Not only had his beautiful wife devoted herself to his – _exquisite_ – pleasure during what had felt like the most painfully frustrating meeting of his life, his brilliant and diplomatic wife had managed to resolve nearly all the squabbles that had brought about that painfully frustrating meeting. That she had done the latter in his absence was merely the jewel in the crown. Now, as he looked at her, naked and grinning up at him from the blankets and furs of her bed, he was determined to take the self-satisfied look off her face. After all, after the day she’d given him, she ought not to need to be satisfying herself.


End file.
